The way it should be
by JayJay and Smendall
Summary: Rory breaks up with Dean and gets together with jess....Luke and Lorelai go to NYC. please read and review this is our first story. thank u


"I can't believe you. How could you stay with him all night", Dean yelled while pacing rapidly across Rory's living room floor.  
  
"But Dean did you expect me to go out in the biggest blizzard and risk my life just so you could be comfortable?", Rory said in a irratated manner. Rory had stopped loving him for a long time, but it took this to make her realize it.  
  
"That's it. I've had enough of this. You've been leading me on for monthes. I know it's not me you love, it's him", Dean said.  
  
"What's this suppose to mean?", Rory said.  
  
"It's over", Dean said in such a tone Rory knew he meant it.  
  
Rory started to cry as Dean slammed the door on the way out. "Why did mom have to leave at a time like this" she thought to herself as grabbed her coat and ran to the diner. She knew who she could always talk to...for the past few monthes he was always there for her, to listen and understand her.  
  
The morning before (Saturday) Lorelai came into the diner yelling "THE DINER'S CLOSED. FOOD'S ON THE HOUSE" as she rushed everyone out.  
  
"Hey, what's that for. Everyone come back in", Luck said helplessly, even though everyone had left already.  
  
"I won a trip,Luke, and your coming with me", she said cheerfully.  
  
"Where's the trip to?", Luke said annoyed that he had lost all his customers for this.  
  
"It's a trip to NYC", Lorelai said very proud of herself.  
  
"Lorelai, I'm not going with you", LIke said even more annoyed.  
  
"And why not Lukey", Lorelai said in a innocent, school girl voice.  
  
"Don't call me that", Lucke said, even more aggrivated then before.  
  
"Lucas"  
  
"Mr.Danes"  
  
"Backward Baseball Cap Man"  
  
"Flannel Shirt Guy"  
  
"The Man With The Coffee"  
  
"Loreali, SHUT UP. I will never let you call me anything else but Luke"  
  
"Fine, LUKE", she said sarcasticlly, "Why can't you come with me?".  
  
"First of all, you're crazy. Second of all, leave the diner with Jess. Are you kiding? He'll destory the whole town before we get back", Luke said.  
  
"Pwetty Pwease, with a coffee bean on top", Lorelai begged.  
  
"Fine, but if he gets in any trouble you'll have to listen to Taylor and the rest of the town", Luke said.  
  
"YEY"  
  
"Just one question, why didn't you take Rory?", Luke said.  
  
"She has school and you know how she is about that. Now go pack your bags while I go get a new outfit. We'll meet back here in an hour."Lorelai said in an anxious voice.  
  
"Fine", Luke said in a unhappy tone to mask how happy he was to spend soem time alone with Lorelai.  
  
BACK TO BEFORE  
  
Rory ran trying to keep herslef sheltered from the blizzard while thinking "at least its not as bad as before".  
When she finally reached Luke's apratment she ran in an collapsed onto the vacant bed with a loss of energy after crying and running so much.  
  
"Rory, what happened?Are you okay? Jess said with fear in his voice.  
  
Rory, trying to pull herself together, said in a soft voice "We broke up".  
  
"I'm sorry", said Jess in a fake sympathetic voice."Do you want to talk about it?".  
  
"No, I'm just didnt want to be alone" said Rory trembling in sadness."Can I stay here tonight?".  
  
"Sure, Ror. I'll get you something to sleep in", said Jess a little to quickly. He passed her a Metallica shirt and some sweats. Rory changed and fell into a restless sleep. Jess stayed up thinking while he read Oliver Twist. Rory work up in the middle of the night. Jess was still up reading.  
  
"Jess", said Rory groggily.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Wanna go for a walk", said Rory who was unable to fall back to sleep.  
  
"OK, If you want to", Jess said eagerly.  
They decided to stay in they're pj's since they'd be come back soon. They walked to the bridge. It was still snowing lightly. They wiped the snow of a spot and sat down.  
  
"I want to talk about it now", Rory said.  
  
"OK", Jess said anticipating what would happen next.  
  
"We broke up because I liked someone else".  
  
"Who?", Jess said not wanting to rush things and make her feel uncomfrotable.  
  
"You know how I feel about you, Dodger", Rory said playfully.  
  
"No, I don't. Tell me", wanting to tease her.  
  
"Come on, Jess", said Rory.  
  
"Come on, Rory. Tell mm..." said Jess unable to finish his sentence because Rory kissed him. The kiss seemed to last a long time. It felt right for both of them.  
  
"So are you going to tell me now?" Jess asked with a smirk.  
  
"Very funny, Dodger" said Rory. "We better be getting back".  
  
When they were back they both read Oliver twist together on the couch as they feel asleep.  
  
"Night Night, Dodger" 


End file.
